Electrically conductive path interfaces are known in the art and frequently comprise, for example, part of a corresponding switch. Not all switch designs provide desired levels of performance under all operating circumstances. In some cases problems may exist with respect to operating characteristics of the switch itself (regarding, for example, actuation speed, actuation performance, and so forth). In other cases problems may exist with respect to manufacturing yield, cost of manufacturing, form factor requirements, and so forth.
Microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology is also known in the art. This art pertains generally to the fabrication and provision of small electro-mechanical components such as switches or the like. It is known, for example, to employ printed wiring board fabrication techniques to fabricate microelectromechanical system components having a footprint of about 1 to 10 millimeters by about 1 to 10 millimeters. Components of this size are sometimes denoted as representing a medium-sized microelectromechanical system element.
Though MEMS techniques offers at least the potential for some relief from at least some of the previously noted problems with switch design, present solutions in this regard nevertheless continue to present these and similar obstacles. For example, a MEMS-based radio frequency switch design can still typically be expected to present sometimes serious issues with respect to poor manufacturing yield, unacceptable electrically actuated performance, and so forth.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.